This patent application claims priority to German Patent Application No. 199 61 233.1 filed Dec. 18, 1999.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sealing plug-in connection elements of electrical line systems, and in particular, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for sealing the plug-in connection elements during a foaming process.
If it is wished to foam line systems in place in components, such as the door modules for motor vehicles for example, plug-in connection elements are required in order to allow later connection of the loads concerned. These are preferably likewise foamed in place in such a way that only the opening in this connection element into which the corresponding part concerned is later inserted remains freely accessible. During foaming in place there is then the risk of the initially very liquid foam being easily able to penetrate through the opening in the body of the plug-in connection element, for leading through the leads, into the body and consequently rendering the entire arrangement unusable.
A procedure for the sealing of an electric cable system plug-in connector element to be attached to a component, is generally known in the art from DE 30 48 008 C2, where a jacket is molded and a tapered neck formed. This requires additional operational steps.
This risk is to be countered by the method according to the invention and the device to be used for this method according to the invention.
The problem which consequently arises according to the invention is solved by the entry point of the electrical conductor into the plug-in connection element being sealed by a closure part under the pressure of the foam to be introduced. This closure part may have two flexible lips, which lie against each other and enclose the electrical lead, or comprise a component which corresponds to the outwardly widening opening for the insertion of the leads. Both solutions are explained in more detail with reference to the attached drawing.
The present invention relates to a method of sealing plug-in connection elements of electrical line systems during the foaming in place of such elements that are to be foamed in place in components, in which method the entry point of the electrical lead in to the plug-in connection element is sealed by a closure part under the pressure of the foam to be introduced. The closure part preferably includes and elastically deformable material and has either lips which lie against each other and enclose the lead or a form corresponding to the opening in the plug-in connection element that widens outwards for receiving the lead.